The total phagocytic process in leukocytes collected from animals, normal, leukemic and x-irradiated, are being investigated. Basic biochemical events that appear uniquely related to function in leukocytes and spleen cells are under study. The effect of leukemia and/or x-irradiation on these events are similarly being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Paul, B.B., Selvaraj, R.J., Poskitt, P.K.F. and Sbarra, A.J. Stimulatory effects of x-irradiation on mouse spleen cell bactericidal and decarboxylation activities. Proc. Soc. Exptl. Biol. and Med., 152:151, 1976. Selvaraj, R.J., Zgliczynski, J.M., Paul, B.B., Poskitt, P.K.F. and Sbarra, A.J. Mechanism of action of the MPO-H2O2-Cl bactericidal system. (abs) American Society for Microbiology, p. 17, 1976.